Kagekyo Shade
Shade Kagekyo (影虚シェード, Kagekyo Sheido) is a Bounty Hunter who was a former pirate under Nagashi Mukuro. When his captain was taken by the Marines, Shade and Mukuro's younger sister, Ringo, to whom he is an honorary uncle, were forced into service to avoid also being sent to Impel Down. His goal is to eventually break into Impel down and save his friend and captain. Shade's skill with a gun have earned him a number of nicknames and epithets over the years, his most infamous being Master of the Hellish Yard (地獄的庭の主君 Jigokuteki Niwa no Shukun) Appearance Shade is a rather tall man with short, spiky black hair and onyx-black eyes. His skin is lightly tanned from constantly spending time in the crow's nest as a lookout. While not extremely muscular, his constant training and working out have given him noticeable muscle definition. His attire consists of a black shirt, black cargo pants, a black leather belt, Marine-issued boots and a jacket. On the reverse side of his belt are a small number of loops that can hold bullets for his single-loaded guns. Stashed on the inside of his jacket are clips for his magazine-loaded firearms, held to the jacket by bands of leather. The need to have easy access to his magazines requires him to have his jacket constantly unzipped. Personality Family Nagashi Ringo History Powers And Abilities Physical Prowess Shade's job has required him to hone his body to incredible levels, far beyond the average human. Known for his dexterity, he's capable of drawing his guns faster than the eye could see and fire the first round before his opponent even saw his hands move, giving him a distinct advantage in duels. He's capable of running at a full sprint for long distances without becoming winded, allowing him to chase his targets down and subdue them long enough to restrain them. He's strong enough to lift a man twice his height with little effort. His reflexes are finely honed, allowing to fully take advantage of his Haki and his weapons of choice. Marksmanship As the Sniper of Mukuro's crew, Shade's marksmanship was already top-notch even in his youth. A natural master of gunplay, he was famed for being able to rapidly hit precise points on his opponents' bodies with consistent results, often ending fights without any fatalities despite all the chaos around him. Even distance stopped mattering to him, as he could calculate the most effective trajectory of the bullet to achieve incredible feats that exceed what many would say was the gun's limit. In the years since then, his skills have only grown. Intelligence Shade is a tactical genius, using everything at his disposal to achieve total victory. As a Sniper, he's required to understand all the various factors that could affect every shot he takes, from elevation to wind direction and speed, gravity, velocity, distance, if it could have even the slightest effect, he has to take it into account. His real intellect shines when he's building new guns for himself and Ringo. What would appear to most people as merely a pile of scrap, Shade sees the potential for a new weapon among the clutter. Given the right tools and the time he needs, along with odds-and-ends to fill in for missing material, he's capable of making any firearm with ease. Haki Shade is known to specialize in Kenbunshoku Haki (見聞色の覇気, Kenbun-shoku no Haki), giving him incredible supernatural perception. Using Kenbunshoku, he can see things that normally would escape his vision. While useful, this ability isn't without its drawbacks, in that while viewing things that are beyond his sight, Shade can only see the aura of what he's looking for, nothing physical such as their clothing or faces. Another boon of using Kenbunshoku is that Shade can effectively predict attacks, even from far away. While his innate skill with Haki does play a part in how far his predictive sight can be, it also is dependent upon the killing intent of his attacker, the more they desire his death the clearer he can see their attack and the pain it would inflict. Because of his specialization and near-mastery of this form of Haki, Shade has gained the ability to briefly glimpse not just threats or distant targets, but even the very future itself, though only for brief glimpses. What he sees is not set in stone, but rather merely the most likely outcome if events don't change. He's also capable of using Busoshoku Haki (武装色の覇気, Busō-shoku no Haki) to reinforce his body, clothing, and weapons. He very rarely uses this type of Haki to do much beyond improving his defenses unless fighting a Logia-type Devil Fruit user. Weapons While a master of virtually any firearm he touches, Shade has a few that he favors among his repertoire. Blackguard Handguns: Shade's favored pair of pistols, the Blackguards are the very first guns he ever constructed on his own. While archaic in their overall design, the duo have been upgraded and improved upon over the years to better match their wielder's skills. The trigger mechanism is finely calibrated to respond with a very exacting amount of force, which has been described as barely enough to prevent accidental fire. Shade uses the lax hair-trigger to his advantage, unloading the magazine in mere fractions of a second. Silver Wing: Shade's most infamous weapon, the Silver Wing is a single-round, bolt-action rifle. The barrel painted a dark grey, is approximately three feet in length, a design choice that allows the powder to fully burn to reduce muzzle flash. The wood grip is stained reddish-brown and has three silver plates attached, one nailed to the bottom and two pressed into the wood on either side. The gun is exceedingly dangerous for those unaccustomed to it because of the rather excessive recoil each shot produces and without proper precautions, can severely injure the user. For this reason, Shade prefers not to use it unless there's a very good reason, seeing it as a double-edged weapon. It remains locked securely in a hand-built case bound in Seastone chains that hold it bound to a wall in Shade's personal quarters Trivia Shade's epithet is a reference to the song of the same name by famous Vocaloid composer mothy